Stem cells and early progenitors have long been known to exist in rapidly proliferating adult tissues such as bone marrow, gut and epidermis, but have only recently been thought to exist in quiescent tissues such as adult liver, an organ characterized by a long cellular life span. The ability of stem cells to self-replicate and produce daughter cells with multiple fates distinguishes them from committed progenitors. In contrast, committed progenitors produce daughter cells with only one fate in terms of cell type, and these cells undergo a gradual maturation process wherein differentiated functions appear in a lineage-position-dependent process.
In adult organisms, stem cells in somatic tissues produce a lineage of daughter cells that undergo a unidirectional, terminal differentiation process. In all well-characterized lineage systems, such as hemopoiesis, gut and epidermis, stem cells have been identified by empirical assays in which the stem cells were shown to be capable of producing the full range of descendants. To date, no molecular markers are known which uniquely identify stem cells as a general class of cells, and no molecular mechanisms are known which result in the conversion of cells from self-replication and pluripotency to a commitment to differentiation and a single fate.
The structural and functional units of the hepatic-parenchyma is the acinus, which is organized like a wheel around two distinct vascular beds. Six sets of portal triads, each with a portal venule, a hepatic arteriole and a bile duct, form the periphery, and the central vein forms the hub. The parenchyma, which comprises the “spokes” of the wheel, consists of plates of cells lined on both sides by the fenestrated sinusoidal endothelium. Blood flows from the portal venules and hepatic arterioles at the portal triads, through sinusoids which align plates of parenchyma, to the terminal hepatic venules, the central vein. Hepatocytes display marked morphologic, biochemical and functional heterogeneity based on their acinar location (see Gebhardt, Pharmac. Ther., Vol. 53, pp. 275-354 (1990)).
Comparatively, periportal parenchymal cells are small in size, midacinar cells are intermediate in size and pericentral cells are largest in size. There are acinar-position-dependent variations in the morphology of mitochondria, endoplasmic reticulum and glycogen granules. Of critical importance is that the diploid parenchymal cells and those with greatest growth potential are located periportally. In parallel, tissue-specific gene expression is acinar-position-dependent leading to the hypothesis that the expression of genes is maturation-dependent (see Sigal et al., Amer. J. Physiol., Vol. 263, pp. G139-G148 (1993)).
It is currently believed that the liver is a stem cell and lineage system which has several parallels to the gut, skin and hemopoietic systems (see Sigal et al., Amer. J. Physiol., Vol. 263, pp. G139-G148 (1993); Sigal et al. In Extracellular Matrix, Zern and Reed, eds, Marcel Dekker, NY., pp. 507-537 (1993); and Brill et al., Liver Biology and Pathobiology, Arias et al., 3d eds, Raven Press, NY (1994 in press)). As such, it is expected that there are progenitor cell populations in the livers of all or most ages of animals. A lineage model of the liver would clarify why researches have been unable to grow adult, mature liver cells in culture for more than a few rounds of division, have observed only a few divisions of mature, adult liver cells when injected in vivo into liver or into ectopic sites, and have had limited success in establishing artificial livers with adult liver cells. These impasses are of considerable concern in the use of isolated liver cells for liver transplantation, artificial livers, gene therapy and other therapeutic and commercial uses.
The success of the above-listed procedures requires the use of hepatic progenitor cells (hepatoblasts) which are found in a high proportion of liver cells in early embryonic livers and in small numbers located periportally in adult livers. Because it is desirable to isolate such hepatoblasts, a need has arisen to develop a method of successfully isolating said hepatoblasts. The inventors have identified markers and developed a method for isolating hepatoblasts from the livers of animals at any age. The methods of the invention have been developed using embryonic and neonatal livers from rats, however, the method of the invention offers a systematic approach to isolating hepatoblasts from any age from any species.
The methods of the invention have been developed with embryonic livers in which there are significant numbers of pluripotent liver cells (liver stem cells) and committed progenitors (cells with a single fate to become either hepatocytes or bile duct cells). The onset, of differentiation of rat parenchymal cells of the liver occurs by the tenth day of gestation. By this stage, parenchymal cells (epithelial or epitheloid cells) are morphologically homogeneous and consist of small cells with scant cytoplasm and, therefore, high nuclear to cytoplasmic ratios, with undifferentiated, pale, nuclei and a few intercellular adhesions. Most liver parenchymal cells at this stage are considered to be bipotent for bile duct cells and hepatocytes. Although they express, usually weakly, some liver-specific functions known to be activated very early in development, such as albumin and α-fetoprotein (AFP), they do not express adult-specific markers such as glycogen, urea-cycle enzymes or major urinary protein (MUP). Only a few islands of fetal cells are positive for BDS7, a bile duct cell-specific marker, and none are positive for HES6, a hepatocyte-specific marker (see Germain et al., Cancer Research, Vol. 48, pp. 4909-4918 (1988)). The hepatoblasts with scant cytoplasm and often ovoid-shaped nuclei comprise several cell populations including pluripotent liver stem cells and committed progenitors, each having only one fate for either bile duct cells or hepatocytes.
By the fifteenth day of gestation, hepatoblasts increasingly are comprised of the committed progenitors that differentiate along either the bile duct or the hepatocytic lineage. Their maturation is denoted by changes in morphology (increasing size, increasing numbers of cytoplasmic organelles and vacuoles, heterogeneous nuclear morphologies and an increase in pigmented granules), which can be distinguished readily by flow cytometric parameters. “Forward scatter” measures cell size. “Side scatter” measures cellular complexity or granularity, which is affected by the numbers of cellular organelles. Autofluorescence is dependent upon lipofuscins and other pigments that increase with maturation.
Accompanying the morphological changes are step-wise or sequential changes in expression of types of cytokeratins, various surface antigens and tissue-specific genes. Whereas the early hepatoblasts which include liver stem cells intensely express AFP and weakly express albumin, committed progenitors destined to become hepatocytes form cords of cells that lose their AFP expression, express increasingly high levels of albumin and gradually acquire hepatocyte-specific markers such as glycogen and urea cycle enzymes. Cells destined to become intrahepatic bile duct cells arise from seemingly identical hepatoblasts and retain expression of AFP, lose albumin expression and acquire cytokeratin 19 (CK 19). Initially, a string of pearl-like cells is present around the large vascular branches close to the liver hilium. Over the ensuing days, similar structures appear throughout the liver. BDS7-positive cells rapidly enlarge and become more numerous with increasing developmental age. Gradually, lumina form within the structures, and by the eighteenth day of gestation, bile ductular structures are morphologically identifiable.
In order to understand liver development and the sequential changes in the expression of liver-specific genes with maturation, it is necessary to study the hepatoblasts directly. However, the study of hepatoblasts is hindered by the difficulty in isolating them since they always constitute a small portion, less than 10%, of the cell types within the liver in embryonic, neonatal, and adult life. In the embryo, the liver is the site for both hepatopoiesis (formation of liver cells) and hemopoiesis (formation of blood cells). Hempoietic cells migrate from the yolk sac into the liver during the twelfth day of gestation. Subsequently, hemopoiesis, particularly erythropoiesis, rapidly becomes one of the most prominent functions of the fetal liver with hemopoietic cells comprising 50% or more of the liver mass. In neonates, the majority of the liver cells are either hemopoietic cells or mature liver cells (hepatocytes or bile duct cells). As a result, sequential changes in parenchymal functions in intact liver are difficult to interpret because the data are confounded by the changing hemopoietic contributions. For example, it has been demonstrated that a transient decrease in parenchymal functions at day eighteen of gestation is due not to a decrease in hepatic cells or in their expression of these genes, but occurs because it is the peak of erythropoiesis, when most of the liver consists of erythroid cells. Hemopoiesis in the liver declines rapidly after birth as it transfers to the bone marrow, the site of hemopoiesis in the adult. Nevertheless, isolation of hepatoblasts in adult liver remains problematic, since they comprise a very small percentage of hepatic cells.
Because hepatoblasts can generate all developmental stages of liver cells and, therefore, offer the entire range of liver-specific functions encoded by genes activated and expressed in early to late stages of differentiation, have much greater growth potential than mature liver cells, have greater proliferative potential and offer cells with greater ability for transfection with appropriate genes (i.e., greater capacity for gene therapy), it is desirable to isolate hepatoblasts (as opposed to mature liver cells).
Currently available methods for isolation of hepatoblasts require the use of fractionation methods for cell size or cell density which are inadequate for separating the hemopoietic from the hepatopoietic precursors, require the use of cells surviving specific enzyme treatments such as pronase digestion (which have been proven to also kill hepatoblast subpopulations) or require the use of selection protocols in culture in which enrichment of the cells of interest are dependent upon differential attachment to the substratum or differential growth in specific culture media. Hence, currently available isolation methods have proven very inefficient. Moreover, identification of the parenchymal cell precursors is dependent upon assays for parenchymal-specific functions. Further, hepatoblasts dedifferentiate under most culture conditions and thereby come undetectable, or there are such a high proportion of non-relevant cells (e.g., mesenchymal cells) that the functions of interest are swamped out by those of the contaminant cell populations. In addition, dissociated liver cells readily from large aggregates via a calcium- and temperature-dependent glycoprotein-mediated process. In order to disaggregate the liver cells, it is necessary to utilize mechanical methods including vigorous pipetting and aspiration through a syringe, methods which are usually insufficient to achieve single cell suspensions and which can result in dramatically reduced viability of the cells. Hence it is desirable to develop a method of isolating fetal hepatoblasts—which method maintains the hepatoblasts as a single cell suspension, does not result in cell aggregation, and is applicable to all ages.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide methods of isolating hepatoblasts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide isolated hepatoblasts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of utilizing isolated hepatoblasts to treat liver dysfunction.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide methods of forming artificial livers utilizing isolated hepatoblasts.